Off the Rails
Off the Rails is the 18th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis DIRECTED BY JASON PRIESTLY – On a very special 90210, Ryan (Ryan Eggold) attempts to calm Silver (Jessica Stroup) down after reactions to her video, but she disappears before he can help. Dixon (Tristan Wilds) reveals the situation to Debbie (Lori Loughlin) and Harry (Rob Estes), who are shocked at the details and confront him about not see king their help sooner about Silver's behavior. Kelly (Jennie Garth) and Ryan search the streets and show up at Jackie's (guest star Ann Gillespie, "Beverly Hills, 90210") home looking for Silver, but the visit proves pointless when harsh words are exchanged. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) is unsure how to care for a child but when she and Navid (Michael Steger) offer to babysit for Kelly, the two prove to be better at the situation than they thought. Kelly and her friends fear the worst and search for her, not knowing where she is or what is causing her emotional behavior. Shenae Grimes, Dustin Milligan and AnnaLynne McCord also star. Jason Priestley directed the episode written by Steve Hanna. Summary Continuing on from last week, Silver breaks into Ryan's apartment and panics. He calms her down, but when he leaves her to get a bandage for her bloody hand, she runs. Ryan calls Kelly, Dixon tells his parents, Debbie calls Annie, and so on. The jumping between conversations ends, and everyone takes off to search for her. At home, Dixon receives a puzzling phone call from Silver, who tells him she's going back to "the source" and that she's figured everything out. She's not making much sense and Dixon is growing more and more impatient. As soon as she slips into her clingy mode, he hangs up. His parents return to find Dixon unconcernedly playing video games, and are upset by his cavalier comments. He claims Silver is a manipulative drama queen and he's not putting up with it. Debbie doesn't like this, especially since she thinks Los Angeles has made her son cold and lustful. Annie and Ethan go to school and bump into Naomi who is also searching for their missing friend. Naomi and Annie break into Silver's locker, and see a picture of Silver and Naomi together as children. The moment is intense, and Naomi fondly remembers the story behind the picture. Ryan drives Kelly to Mama Taylor's house because Kelly thinks that's what Silver meant by "the source." Unfortunately, she finds only her crazy mom Jackie and her weird boyfriend, Dirk. Jackie quietly tells Kelly to pretend that she is her niece because she doesn't want Dirk to know she's a grandmother. After Kelly tells her the reason for the visit, Jackie mocks Kelly for being so self righteous about her parenting skills and then turning out to be a terrible parent herself. An annoyed Kelly outs her mother's grandmotherly status to Dirk and then walks out, leaving behind a very embarrassed Jackie. After leaving the house, Kelly receives word from the police that Silver's car was found abandoned in a parking lot downtown. Ryan tries to comfort her as she begins to blame herself. However, she refuses to accept his compassion because he's been a jerk ever since he slept with Brenda. Meanwhile, Adrianna and Navid are watching Kelly's 3-year-old son, Sammy. Pregnant Ade freaks out over having a child and tells Navid of her plan to give her baby away for adoption. Sammy seems to respond well to Navid but not to only child Adrianna, whose fear and tension he can obviously sense. Ade calms downs when she reads to Sammy to stop his crying. Sammy falls asleep in her lap, comforted, and Navid and she share a warm moment with the boy. Silver is at the train station waiting to hop on the next Kansas bound train. An odd man questions her about her trip. Silver begins to babble about chemical reactions and other nonsense. She purchases her ticket and the man follows in pursuit, obviously aware that she is an easy mark. Silver falls into a slumber, and the man quietly lifts her wallet as she sleeps. However, he is not stealing from her but merely wanting to extract information from her ID so he can contact her family about her whereabouts. Back at the school, Annie thinks her relationship with Ethan still needs work. He asks her why, and she says that she chose dating Ethan over being friends with Naomi because she thought he was the one... her one. And that was worth sacrificing anything. That has to be worth something. Otherwise, she made the wrong decision. Unbeknownst to her, Naomi is quietly listening to the entire exchange. At the station, Silver awakens to find the odd man watching her sleep. He calls her Erin, which freaks her out. How does he know her name? She never told him.... she looks at the clock and realizes her train is leaving. She runs after it as Harry, Debbie and Dixon arrive. Harry tries to talk her off the tracks, but something she says hits home for Dixon. She runs across the tracks - narrowly escaping being hit by an oncoming train - and hides, but Dixon tries to reach out to her. He reveals he's figured it out, and that his mom went through the same extreme changes in personality. He understands what's wrong now - she's manic depressive, also known as bi-polar. He promises to help her through it. They leave the train station, presumably for the hospital so that Silver can get the treatment she needs. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson Special Guest Stars :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor Recurring cast :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Riley Thomas Stewart as Sammy Taylor Guest starring :Gideon Emery as Kevin :Aaron James Cash as Dirk Quotes :Naomi – There are a lot of other fish in the sea. Equally cute fish. :Dixon – Silver I'm here. And I'm gonna help you get help. :Silver – I was gonna go to Kansas because Kansas equals Dixon. And Dixon equals baking soda. :Annie – If we're not together, and we break up... then I have to accept everything that I've done... I've been a jerk :Ethan – Annie, things haven't been good. We haven't been happy. :Navid – Adrianna does a great tractor voice. Hit it! :Silver – How do you understand how anyone becomes who they are? You have to go back to the past... every moment is connected to a million other moments. :Ryan – You can't blame yourself :Kelly – Why not? You did. :Jackie – This is Kelly's boy toy. What did you say your name was? :Debbie – You had sex? :Harry – You made a movie of it? :Silver – He's the one person that I love the most, and I don't know who he is. I don't understand. Trivia '''Opening Tagline: '''Annie *Jason Priestly, who portrays Brandon Walsh in the original series Beverlly Hills, 90210, directed this episode. Music *"Ulysses" by Franz Ferdinand *"We Will Not Grow Old" by Lenka *"Gymnopedies, No. 1" by Erik Satie *"Careless Whisper" by Wham! *"Sometime Around Midnight" by Airborne Toxic Event *"The Show" by Lenka *"Heavy" by Oh No *"Cinder and Smoke" by Iron & Wine *"What We Started" by Alex Lloyd Photos 118nade.jpeg 90210-118-off-the-rails-2.jpg 90210_offtherails.jpg 90210-18-episode-pic1.jpg 90210-18-episode-pic4.jpg 90210-18-episode-pic5.jpg 90210--episode-18--q.jpg 90210show155.jpg 210322_1239838033175_full.jpg 0054432001a.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 1